MELODIAS AL VIENTO (ONE SHOT) VICCTURI
by LaureenK
Summary: Encontró a un joven que entendía su dolor a través de la música que creaba, que interpretaba con su cuerpo todo aquello que con palabras no podía expresar, lo comprendía, lo escuchaba, reía con él, lloraba con él, estaba en sus días buenos y en sus días malos. Viktor Nikiforov, encontró el amor. AU, Angst, Muerte de un personaje.


Angst, AU, Muerte de un personaje.

Yuri on Ice! no me pertenece, es obra de sus creadores. "Caruso" no me pertenece, es obra de su respectivo autor.

 **MELODIAS AL VIENTO**

Fotografías de todos los tamaños adornaban sus paredes, imágenes con gente de todo tipo, desde famosos artistas hasta políticos prominentes, aunque también habían fotografías un poco antiguas de él, siendo joven posando con chicos y chicas de su edad y algunos mayores, aunque la gran mayoría eran con su fiel compañero de aventuras alrededor del globo.

Un hermoso piano de cola había sido su compañero en los buenos y malos momentos de su vida.

Era su compañero de clases al practicar en sus años mozos.

Fue su fiel amigo incondicional cuando guardo luto por sus progenitores, también le dejó sacar en el sus frustraciones como una hermosa y triste melodía que se la llevo el viento de una tarde en agosto.

Como una pluma y tinta a un escritor, él tenía a su piano como manera de comunicarse con el mundo, llevar sus alegrías y tristezas a todos, para no sentirse tan solo.

Funcionó un buen tiempo, ganó reconocimientos y muchos lo idolatraron, recibió miles de regalos y buenos deseos, también tuvo su futuro asegurado económicamente hasta envejecer y morir, sin preocupaciones.

Pero, por desgracia, la bella y letal dama de negro se estaba adelantando a grandes pasos y ni siquiera permitiría que el blanco llegara a su cabello y las arrugas surcasen su rostro.

Los viajes terminaron y esas personas que le acompañaron en esa bella época fueron quedándose solo en sus memorias y una que otra llamada ocasional. Poco a poco, el empezó a ser un recuerdo de una época que pasó.

Y entonces él se marchó de las frías tierras de Rusia hacia un puerto en las hermosas costas de Italia, donde los barcos pesqueros y la gente del pueblo eran lo único que se mantenía constante en su día a día.

Decidió entonces que su fiel compañero no sufriera su mismo destino, no mientras pudiera evitarlo, y así, después de mucho tiempo, se vio a si mismo arreglándolo, afinando sus notas y quitando el polvo que denotaba olvido de sus teclas.

Y volvió a tocar. Nunca dejo de hacerlo cada noche. Llevando hermosas melodías de antaño, sus propias creaciones o las de otros, no importaba mucho, pues eran ejecutadas con tal perfección que los afortunados que podían escucharla, se deleitaban bajo las estrellas con ellas.

El hombre extranjero había comprado una casona antigua sin dueño, nadie le había visitado en todo este tiempo, pues la actitud solitaria y melancólica del extranjero no les dejaba otra opción.

Incluso se preguntaban cómo es que una persona que tocaba como un ángel podía vivir con tal amargura en su corazón.

Entre aquellas afortunadas personas que podían deleitarse con su música, se encontraba un joven de ascendencia oriental que vivía a pocos metros de la propiedad, cada noche, después de su trabajo en la panadería del pueblo, esperaba a orillas de la vivienda, en un montículo de arena bordeado por las olas y los peñascos que le daban cierta privacidad y le permitían contemplar la hermosa melodía que venía de la vieja casona.

Esperaba cada atardecer, sentado en la arena mirando el mar y el cielo, las embarcaciones terminaban sus recorridos por la costa y llegaban a los puertos, a veces cargados otras no tanto.

El joven suspiraba mientras hacía dibujos en la arena, recordando las melodías de días pasados, tarareando suavemente y cerrando los ojos.

Entonces escuchaba los primeros acordes y sonreía, pues el momento había llegado. Se levanta de la arena y comenzaba a moverse descalzo en la arena, arrullándose en las suaves notas que se llevaba el viento, creando una bella danza, interpretando lo que sentía en ese momento y, que podía jurar, eran las emociones del extraño sin nombre.

 _"Ahora es un buen día"_ Había desarrollado una especie de sexto sentido para percibir como se encontraba el compositor, pues cada día era una nota diferente, a veces repetía patrones de comportamiento, el joven llego a percibir atisbos de ira que no podía interpretar, pues en su corazón no había cabida para ese sentimiento, pero la mayor parte del tiempo, alojaba melancolía y tristeza, otros días, creía entender algo parecido a la tranquilidad, incluso notas alegres que le hacían sonreír cuando, con su cuerpo, creaba escenas y pasos de baile, donde la mayor parte del tiempo, terminaba en el suelo por lo intempestivo de las notas.

Bailaba. Saltaba.

Se quedaba en el suelo.

En silencio.

Escuchando y soñando.

Y en su corazón, cada tarde, comenzaba a crecer el anhelo y curiosidad.

Desando, con todas sus fuerzas, conocerlo.

Un buen día de junio, su deseo se hizo realidad, pues el hombre con el cabello más rubio que había visto entró en la panadería, él le atendió con cierta pena ya que estaba cubierto de harina de trigo, el hombre lo miró breves segundos para luego sonreírle mientras se acercaba, entonces extendió su mano, presentándose. Viktor Nikiforov, era su nombre, nada difícil de pronunciar, mientras el, susurró un leve _"Yuri Katsuki, mucho gusto"_ que, al escucharlo repetir de su interlocutor, sintió una opresión en su pecho.

Entonces, le hizo una extraña petición a la que, después de casi toda la tarde de darle vueltas, finalmente, termino accediendo.

 _"Sube por la entrada lateral, encontraras una puerta con un candado roto"._

A pesar de que su semblante serio y distante, el joven vio cierta calidez en su mirada, sus ojos clamaban por algo de compañía, algo que el joven, sin lugar a dudas, le brindaría, ya que, sin saberlo, su corazón se había terminado de ligar al de aquel extranjero.

Al subir por donde le había indicado llego a una terraza casi del tamaño del montículo de arena donde bailaba todas las tardes, asomándose por la orilla, el rojo lleno su rostro al enterarse que el hombre podía verlo desde ahí sin problemas.

 _"Hermosa vista"_ su voz le hizo estremecerse, el chico asintió bajando la cabeza, Viktor, se acercó extendiéndole una mano.

 _"¿Quieres escucharme tocar?"_ Yuri asintió con una leve sonrisa y lo surgió al interior de la casa, admirándose de lo austero que mantenía todo, excepto por las fotos en las paredes un par de hojas desperdigadas en una mesa de caoba, no había muchas pertenencias, pero si muchas cajas sin abrir.

Y en medio de todo, un hermoso piano de cola, aquel que emitía las hermosas notas que el interpretaba con su cuerpo cada tarde.

Yuri veía absorto como el hombre movía sus manos por las teclas con tal maestría y delicadeza, como si toda la vida lo hubiera hecho, cosa que no dudaba era cierta.

En un momento se detuvo y lo miró, Yuri se sintió cohibido pero no lo demostró, entonces Viktor tomo la palabra.

 _"Baila, Yuri, deja que tu cuerpo sienta la música que estoy creando"_

Y lo hizo, sin pena alguna, bailó hasta que ya no pudo más y Viktor tampoco, sonrieron y platicaron de mil y un cosas hasta el amanecer.

Desde ese día en adelante durante varios meses, Viktor le relataba sus aventuras por el mundo, Yuri lo escuchaba con el rostro iluminado por la emoción, tanto así, que Viktor prometió que algún día, él lo vería con sus propios ojos.

Con el paso del tiempo, Yuri se había mudado con Viktor, aduciendo que esa casa era muy grande para el solo y el joven aceptó gustoso, ya que eso le permitiría estar más tiempo con el ruso.

Por supuesto, el tener a Yuri en su casa, había hecho que muchas cosas cambiaran, pues lo sobrio de la vivienda se había llenado de calor y alegría que el joven había impuesto, Viktor no tenía queja, al contrario, le gustaba lo que había hecho para hacer sentir su casa, como un hogar.

Yuri aun trabajaba en la panadería, sin embargo, Viktor, al no saber qué hacer con su tiempo libre hasta que Yuri regresara, se animó a dar clases de piano y canto a los niños y jóvenes del pueblo, sin costo alguno.

Poco a poco, se ganó la estima de todo el pueblo, incluso asistía a fiestas locales donde era bien recibido por todos.

No obstante, el tiempo sigue corriendo sin perdonar a nadie, aunque paso algo de tiempo antes que le creara la inquietud al saber si mañana seguiría aquí… Viktor supo que pronto partiría.

El problema era que no quería irse, pues en el transcurso de esos meses, su corazón encontró paz y tranquilidad en su inmensa soledad, encontró lo más valioso que podía tener, más que los premios y reconocimientos, más que fotos con extraños que no le recordaban más.

Encontró a un joven que entendía su dolor a través de la música que creaba, que interpretaba con su cuerpo todo aquello que con palabras no podía expresar, lo comprendía, lo escuchaba, reía con él, lloraba con él, estaba en sus días buenos y en sus días malos.

Viktor Nikiforov, encontró el amor.

Y como si ese presentimiento no fuera suficiente, llego sin piedad de un momento a otro. Viktor comenzó a sentirse cada vez más decaído y triste, al grado que no levantarse de la cama durante días, Yuri veía impotente como la vida de quien amaba se iba extinguiéndose de a poco.

Las clases se terminaron, las puertas volvieron a cerrarse, tal vez para siempre, Yuri dejo de ir a la panadería para quedarse a su lado, pues temía, que en su ausencia, este partiera en completa soledad.

Muchos _"te amo" "no te vayas" "estaré contigo"_ fueron susurrados varias noches al otro, Viktor encontraba fuerzas para continuar a pesar de todo, en aquellos ojos oscuros que lo miraban intensa y desesperadamente, rogándole que se quedara a su lado.

Yuri sabía que era egoísta, pero simplemente no estaba listo para dejarlo ir, no al amor de su vida, pues sabía, que su corazón se iría con él.

Entonces, como la calma antes de la tormenta, ambos supieron que lo inevitable sucedería aquella hermosa y cálida tarde de mayo, pues Viktor había despertado sintiéndose bien, incluso se había levantado de la cama y arreglaba unas cuantas cosas que había en la habitación. Yuri traía el desayuno para ambos, sintiendo su corazón pesado.

Ambos se sonrieron como el par de enamorados que eran, y, en silencio, disfrutaron su comida.

Yuri no olvidara jamás el matiz anaranjado de la tarde que moría en el horizonte a través de la ventana, tampoco de las mil sensaciones que sintió cuando Viktor amo su cuerpo como hace tanto no lo hacía, permanecería tatuado en su piel cada roce y cada beso que recibía en su cuerpo, recordaría con pudor la intensidad de Viktor, chocando sus caderas en su desenfrenada danza que hacían sus cuerpos, amoldándose a la perfección, donde se convertían en uno solo.

Sobre todo, Yuri jamás podría borrar de su memoria, la voz de Viktor, susurrándole palabras de amor y agradecimiento al oído, tampoco permitiría olvidarse de sus hermosos ojos que lo miraban con marcado deseo carnal, pero también con un profundo amor.

Ese perfecto día no podía terminar diferente a como empezó todo. Con Viktor tocando el piano y Yuri bailando para él.

 ** _Te voglio bene assaie_**

 ** _ma tanto tanto bene sai_**

 ** _è una catena ormai_**

 ** _che scioglie il sangue dint'e vene sai_**

Solo Yuri despertó a la mañana siguiente, y lejos de sentir la desesperación y la tristeza carcomiéndole el alma, solo sintió un profundo agradecimiento y tranquilidad porque su amado se había ido tranquilo y en paz, sabiéndose bien amado en esta vida.

Pasaron varios años antes de que Yuri decidiera volver a la comunidad de Sorrento, después de que Viktor partiera, él lo hizo a los pocos meses, la vieja casona seguía ahí y estaba a su nombre, al igual que el resto de pertenencias materiales de Viktor, las cuales Yuri había conservado intactas.

Solo los bienes monetarios habían sido mínimamente gastados, en un viaje fuera de Italia a cualquier destino, pues Viktor le había dejado una carta donde le pedía partir a ver el mundo cuando el ya no estuviera para acompañarlo, con la única condición que regresara cuando su corazón ya tuviera suficiente.

Regresar no fue difícil, solo la nostalgia le esperaba ahí, dándole la bienvenida, haciéndole recordar los días felices y también los tristes, Yuri camino hasta el balcón mirando hacia el montículo de arena que no había cambiando en lo absoluto desde aquellos años donde danzaba las melodías de un hombre sin rostro.

Sonrió dulcemente cerrando los ojos, incluso ahora, le parecía escuchar alguna resonancia del piano de su amado, tocando de nuevo, sintiendo el viento, acariciando su rostro, llevándose las melodías más allá del puerto.

Fin

Oooo

Oooo

Oooo

La letra es de la canción "Caruso" de Lucio Dalla, la cual esta inspirada en los ultimos años de la vida de Enrico Caruso, si ven la historia de la canción, es bastante triste :( y cuando la oì, me quedè enamorada y triste de la letra... tenia que escribir algo acerca de esto, sorry pero el victuri fue el elegido para deshaogarme (?).


End file.
